Exquise Salvation
by Arthur V. Alder
Summary: [Participation au Challenge du Collectif NoName] Erik Lehnsherr est un jeune prodige en cuisine. N'en déplaise à son professeur et directeur d'école, Charles Xavier.


Voici ma participation au Challenge de Septembre 2018 du **Collectif NoName** " _Emmenez votre fandom au boulot_ " par **Sanashiya**! Je suis tout nouveau sur le fandom X-Men, je ne connais pas réellement encore Charles et Erik, mais cet OS m'est venu assez facilement tard dans la nuit. Je me suis dit qu'il rentrait plutôt bien dans le thème, puisque j'étais pion dans un lycée hôtelier!

 _Le défi de l'auteur : __Quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle/bizarre que vous ayez vécue au boulot ?_  
Devoir monter les marche dans le but d'aller coincer six élèves montrant leurs fesses à la crèche située juste en face? Probablement témoigner des défécations dans les escaliers, où les jolis arc-en-ciel rouge de ces jeunes filles dans leur toilette sur le carrelage immaculé blanc. (J'en aurais tellement des bizarres à raconter...)  
Drôle... Je ne sais pas vraiment, les deux lycées où j'ai travaillé accueillaient des élèves souvent avec des problèmes familiaux donc, je ne peux pas vraiment dire si telles ou telles anecdotes est franchement drôle.. En revanche certains moments pouvaient l'être, étant à l'internat, j'avais le droit aux chants sous la douche, pas toujours très juste. J'ai eu droit aussi au remplacement de shampoing par du coca, les on va réveiller telle ou telle fille pour son anniversaire à minuit avec un cupcake et une bougie. C'était mon quotidien pendant près de deux ans.

* * *

L'école hôtelière privée de Charles Xavier accueillait un nombre important d'élèves. Tous les âges et toutes les nationalités y étaient représentés. Il y résidait même des surdoués dont le palais et la maîtrise technique pouvait faire pâlir son proviseur. Erik Lehnsherr était l'un d'entre eux. Doté d'un coup de main sans pareil, ses couteaux semblaient virevolter et fendre la chaire comme l'air. Il s'était spécialisé dans la viande et chaque plat concocté par ses soins était de véritables délices, n'en déplaise à son maître, le professeur Xavier lui-même qui su voir en lui un être exquisément doué.

Erik était un prodige dans son domaine : la préparation de ses pièces de bœuf choisies d'un œil perçant avait fait sa renommée dans l'établissement. Charles voyait pour lui un avenir rayonnant au sein de son école. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'un jour l'élève surpasserait le maître.

Pour ce qui était de la pratique le jeune Lehnsherr avait toutes les qualités requises, mais la théorie restait sa bête noire. Il n'était pas friand des cours théoriques mais ceux particuliers en présence de son mentor avait quelque chose de jouissif. Une délectation ignorée de tous, un goût des plus plaisants. Lampée après lampée, les chaires se consumaient au rythme des respirations soufflées et essoufflées. Puissent-ils trouver le répit dans ce dédale de mots incompréhensibles qu'eux seuls semblaient connaître. Leurs bouches desséchées accueillirent le Glennfiddich doucement âpre dans un rire délicieusement salvateur.

« Qu'avez-vous appris aujourd'hui ?

\- J'aurais pu sublimer mon civet de chevreuil si j'avais pris le temps de préparer une sauce.

\- Bien. Maintenant réfléchis, que penses-tu de ton niveau ?

\- J'ai une maîtrise bien au-delà de n'importe quel élève de cette école.

\- Dans ce cas tu as encore ta place ici, répondit froidement Charles.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, professeur.

\- Ton niveau est certes supérieur, mais il n'est pas parfait. La preuve en est, tu as osé nous servir une viande sans sauce. Même les premières années ne font pas cette erreur.

\- Peut-être voulais-je simplement passé du temps en compagnie de mon maître, finit-il par avouer. »

L'aveu du jeune Lehnsherr surprit le professeur. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de le laisser entrevoir autant de sa personne.  
Charles l'avait un jour déniché dans les cuisines le soir. Il s'exerçait, nettoyait avec une telle rage, qu'il apprit ce soir là, les raisons de son art et de son entêtement. Erik n'avait qu'une idée en tête, reprendre le restaurent familiale à Leipzig en Allemagne. Il s'était enfermé dans une boucle sans fin, ne remarquant même pas l'état pitoyable de ses mains rongées par différents détergents et comportant de nombreuses plaies à vifs.

« Monsieur Lehnsherr, je ne crois pas que cela soit une heure pour mettre sans dessus-dessous la cuisine... »

Erik n'écoutait pas, prisonnier de sa colère, il ne percevait plus la réalité. Il avait fallu une fraction de seconde à son esprit pour déclencher un tel cataclysme. Levant son couteau, prêt à l'abattre sur sa planche en bois, la voix résonnant du professeur s'éleva, répercutée par l'inox.

« ERIK ! »

Le jeune allemand ne s'était pas rendu compte de son arrivée dans son dos. Des bras vinrent l'enlacer et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprennent, c'est ce soir-là qu'ils prirent conscience que leurs vies étaient intimement liées. Non seulement en tant qu'élève et professeur, mais aussi un cuisinier et son ambassadeur, la haine et l'amour, la rage et la sérénité.


End file.
